


I've Been Impaled

by anxious_soul



Series: Bad Things Happen [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Clint Barton & Tony Stark Friendship, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Impaled Chest, Impalement, Major Character Injury, Medical Inaccuracies, bad things happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_soul/pseuds/anxious_soul
Summary: In which, a routine check of the office-floors at the tower goes wrong and Tony ends up impaled and pinned to the wall.
Series: Bad Things Happen [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889176
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	I've Been Impaled

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be frank here, I don’t really like this fic. I'm not happy with it, however, I hope it isn't as bloody awful as I think it is... and if it is... I'm very sorry that you guys waited a few weeks for something below standards. Not an excuse, but I've been busy with uni assignments, mental breakdowns and I'm kind of not as invested in the Avengers as I usually am as I fell in love with Teen Wolf (read as Stiles Stilinski). There are probably so many medical inaccuracies because I couldn't really find much to help me with this one lol!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy, but... yeah.
> 
> Happy holidays/Christmas and if I don't get anything up until next year, then fingers crossed for a good year and well done to everyone, we got through this level of hell! Let's just hope there isn't a second level. 
> 
> Bad Things Happen Prompt(s): Impaled Chest

It happened so quickly. 

Tony had been going floor to floor checking on his employees and ensuring that nothing needed to be taken care of, when he reached the final albeit empty floor just below the residential floors that the Avengers had taken up, everything went to hell. He was checking the floor because it was used as a spare one in case something went wrong on another floor, because of that, Tony needed to make sure that everything was working otherwise the spare floor was a bit pointless. As he was passing by the conference room, he spotted something in his peripheral vision.

Next thing he knew, he was coming around to find himself pinned to the wall across from the conference room door with a metal pole impaled in his chest. He gasped; the pain was agonising, it was a burning fire setting light across his torso, just beneath his arc reactor.

**——LINE BREAK——**

Clint was exploring the vents on the work levels when he came across a horrific sight; jumping out of the vent, he landed a few feet away from Tony, who was slumped over but standing with a pole embedded in him, pinning the genius to the wall behind. 

“Tony!” He shouted, startling the slightly out of it man and making him wince, “what the fuck happened?” He asked inspecting the damage done to the genius,

“I’ve been impaled,” Tony answered with a faltering smirk, Clint snorted before his face fell serious and Tony answered properly in between gasps of pain, “was doing my check… saw people… here… floor supposed to -to be… empty. Attacked me. Tried… trying to get to upper… floors” He spat out in bursts, the pain was unbearable, he could barely talk. Clint seemed to realise this.

“Ssh, it’s okay. You don’t need to talk anymore,” he murmured, helping the genius hold himself up as his legs grew tired. 

“Hurts.”  


“I know. I know,” Clint whispered as he grabbed his phone and hastily messaged the others telling them that Tony was really badly injured and his attackers were in the building likely making their way through the residential floors in search of whatever they came for. 

“Clint,” Tony panted,

“It’s okay, I’ve called an ambulance, someone will be here to help you. I’m not going anywhere,” he replied and continued to talk to keep Tony’s attention on him so the genius didn’t fade into unconsciousness, “Steve and Nat are going to find your attackers, Thor and Bruce are on their way to us.”

**——LINE BREAK——**

By the time Bruce, quickly followed by Thor, arrived, Tony was in tears. Fire burned across his torso and his legs were shaking from exertion. He couldn’t sit down or even lay down because of the pole, he could only stand unless he wanted the pole to rip through him even more. 

“Fuck,” Bruce whispered startling the others as the doctor wasn’t swearer,

“Bruce-y Bruce, that’s not very you-language,” Tony tried to joke but he quickly fell into a coughing fit that had him shuffling ever so slightly on the metal in him; his movements caused the wound to be even more aggravated. 

“Did you call an ambulance?” Bruce asked Clint blatantly ignoring Tony, who was too tired to retort,

“Yes, they should be here in a couple of minutes.”

“Okay. Good because I am not a doctor and this goes way beyond anything I can do,” Bruce murmured before he began to put pressure on the wound around the metal pole, apologising to a whimpering Tony as he tried to control the bleeding that Clint hadn’t noticed beforehand (in his defence, he was more occupied with a) keeping Tony awake and b) helping the man stay standing). Thor took over Clint’s job of holding the genius up as the archer rushed off to find the EMTs that should’ve been arriving.

“How bad is it, my friend?” Thor asked, his face and voice uncharacteristically serious,

“Very bad,” was all Bruce could whisper. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

The EMTs arrived and quickly bustled around Tony, shoving the others out of their way. They couldn’t pull the metal out of him, so they had to cut around it. They cut the ends off and once that was done, the genius no longer pinned to the wall and finally able to give his aching legs a break, they set to fixing him up as best they could outside of the hospital. Soon, they had him settled in the ambulance and were off to the hospital.

**——LINE BREAK——**

Steve and Natasha showed up at the hospital a couple of hours later; both looked worried for Tony as all they knew was that he’d been impaled in the chest. To be fair, when they arrived and met with the others, they learned that the other three didn’t know anything else either.

Eventually, a doctor appeared before the group. She informed the team about Tony’s injuries, explaining the difficulties they had during the operation before expressing with an exhausted smile that Tony was one stubborn man. They had lost the man twice on the table, but he’d been resuscitated both times. She led them to his room, whispering that he wouldn’t wake up for a few hours due to the anaesthesia, but they were more than welcome to stay as long as they didn’t disturb the genius. 

**——LINE BREAK——**

Tony didn’t fully come around until nearly six hours later.

“What happened with today’s daily dose of bad guys that impaled me?” Was the first thing he asked when he was coherent enough to.

“Jesus fuck, Tony. You were stabbed - _pinned to a wall_ and that’s the first thing you ask?” Clint exclaimed before inhaling deeply and turning away. The others, however, chuckled slightly, Natasha and Steve more so than the other two, who had been there to see Tony impaled. 

“It’s all dealt with,” Natasha started, “the two men broke in to access JARVIS and some files. However, they were unable to get anything. In fact, JARVIS seems to have gone offline and has yet to be reached,”

“But from what Nat told me, it seems that JARVIS willingly took himself offline,” Tony grinned at Steve’s words, 

“My AI is so smart,” he exclaimed, “ages ago I put a new code in ‘cause I was worried about J being attacked -like he was when Stane shut him off- and built him a panic room. I gave him explicit rules to go there the second he felt like he was in danger. He must’ve done so when the men entered the building.”

“Okay… I suppose that does explain some things.” Bruce mumbled,

“Yes, it explains why he didn’t inform us of the intruders and friend Tony’s attack,” Thor commented,

“How long _were_ you waiting there before I arrived -better yet, why didn’t you call one of us?” Clint asked curiously,

“Couldn’t reach my phone; dropped it in the attack. Not like I could bend down for it,” he answered with a yawn and a shrug that led to him wincing as he pulled on his stitched and bandaged wound. 

“You get some sleep, котенок,” Natasha murmured as she pressed a kiss to his cheek, “we’ll see you in the morning.” Tony nodded, feeling seconds away from passing out, but he managed to hold on until they all said goodbye.

**——LINE BREAK——**

It took a few weeks until Tony was really back on his feet; his injury had left him unable to stand and walk for too long, which meant he was bedridden for a long while. And that wasn’t pleasant for _anyone_ as Tony was the most impatient man in the world. The scars, however, would never fade as much as Tony might like. They were clumpy and vicious-looking; the one on his stomach was identical to the one on his back where the pole had exited him. Still, they didn’t bother him much, though on occasion the scars would twinge and ache. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next is 'J', which is 'Jealousy/Envy' and I do have a few ideas... it's the writing it that's hard!
> 
> [My tumblr](https://anxious---soul.tumblr.com) feel free to say hi or something!  
> 
> 
> Anyway,  
> Thank you for reading,  
> Hope you enjoyed this,  
> Please leave a kudos and a comment  
> 


End file.
